nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Penguins of Madagascar
|last_aired = |creator = Tom McGrath Eric Darnell}} The Penguins of Madagascar is an American CGI TV show broadcast on Nickelodeon, starring the Penguins from the Madagascar franchise. A pilot episode, Gone in a Flash, aired part of Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend on November 29, 2008 before a new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, and it became a regular series in March 2009. Nickelodeon ordered 26 episodes for season 1 and in January 2009 ordered a second season of 26 episodes, bringing the total to 52. The series premiere drew 6.1 million viewers. It should be noted that this series does not take place before or after the films or specials; it takes place in another universe and is non-canon to the rest of the franchise. Many years later, DreamWorks Animation produced another Madagascar series in a form of a spin-off to this show, titled All Hail King Julien, which was available for streaming on Netflix, and now for television broadcast on Universal Kids (formerly Sprout). Plot In a situation largely non-canon to the Madagascar films, the series follows the adventures of four penguin protagonists, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, in New York City's Central Park Zoo. The Penguins will rule the roost at their Central Park habitat, carrying out secret missions in the heart of the city. At times, their missions beckon them to venture outside the zoo. Just as the team thinks it has its urban acreage under control, a new neighbor moves in next door: Julien, King of the Lemurs and the main villain of the show. Now the penguins must keep control of the Central Park Zoo despite the lemur's antics. Characters Skipper right|100px *Skipper, the Adelie Penguin (Tom McGrath): The leader of the group or elite force. He usually barks out orders, names plans, and slaps the others. One of his famous lines are "You didn't see anything", while he move his flippers, trying to confuse the others. He base his life on miltary force and saves animals in need with his friends. His archnemis, Dr. Blowhole, is always on the lookout for the penguins which cause Skipper to be parnoid sometimes. Tom McGrath was able to return to voice Skipper for this series. Kowalski right|100px *Kowalski, the Adelie Penguin (Jeff Bennett): The smartest, and tallest of the penguins. He forms plans for the group, but they are often disregarded. He usually takes notes for Skipper and helps the others in need. He apparently has a crush on a female dolphin named Doris in "Gone in a Flash". Also Kowalski loves science, but he sometimes he thinks he's always right and can be self-important. When he's exaggerating, things can go wrong. Rico right|100px *Rico, the Adelie Penguin (John DiMaggio): Psychotic knife wizard and explosives expert. Rico likes to do what he wants and is always in another world. He always spits up war gear and other items for the other penguins. Also sometimes, he is seen with a barbie- like doll in some episodes and can be out of control. He's a funny-looking, party animal who can reguritate explosives devices. When he explodes with psychotic pressure, he the destro- machine but eventually cools down. Private right|100px *Private, the Adelie Penguin (James Patrick Stuart): The youngest of the group. He's mostly good at cracking codes, and is often slapped by Skipper. He loves taking notes for Skipper, and also makes good tuna smoothies, with "love". Private also loves peanut butter winkies and butterscotch lollies like the others. Sometimes he knows what's going in the zoo while the others didn't realize that. Marlene right|100px Marlene, the Asian Otter (Nicole Sullivan): She dislikes the idea of being a damsel in distress and receiving help from the penguins. Marlene is afraid of going outside and tries to stay neutral between the feud of the penguins and lemurs. Sometime she knows what's going on and helps Skipper like in " Haunted Habitat". She can be a nice, positive mammel, but annoyed with Skipper in some episodes. Marlene can be paranoid when facing the unknown like Skipper. King Julien XIII right|100px King Julien XIII, Lord-of-the-Lemurs (Danny Jacobs): The ring-tailed lemur and a former self-proclaimed lemur king with his helpers: Mort and Maurice. He' s party animal who's annoying to everyone except Mort. He is also the series' main antagonist. Julien likes to order the lemurs duties and sometimes cares about himself instead of others. He wears a leafy crown and sits on a thone which makes him the king ( he thought). Also Julien causes the animals distress, but he saves them when he changes his heart. Maurice right|100px Maurice, the Aye Aye Lemur (Kevin Michael Richardson). The assistant of Julien who also helps Mort. He is annoyed by "the king" and secretly torture him. Sometimes Maurice is right and try to make things better while Julien is talking or making nonsense, but he swore to be his servent for life. When trouble happen, he goes to the penguins for help while Julien doesn't. Mort Mort is a goodman's mouse Lemur. His logic is exactly opposite to that of Maurice. He is very innocent and often takes naive decisions and conclusions just like King Julian. Infact who despises him but still wants him around. Mort worships Julian as God and loves his feet and tries not to miss any opportunity to hug them. Episodes (Note: Please vist List of Episodes by user Deb1701 on Madagascar wiki for episode list) Production In the summer of 2007, Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Animation announced that they would collaborate to create a Nicktoon based on the Madagascar films. The new series would star the Penguins from the film series. Nothing had been confirmed on what the series is about, until November 2007. At first, in November 2007,Nickelodeon advertised a sneak peek of three new Nicktoons coming to Nicklodeon, The Mighty B!, Making Fiends, and The Penguins of Madagascar all on November 25, 2007 part of Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend. Then December 2007, Nickelodeon had advertised many events that were going to premiere on Nickelodeon in 2008 (The Mighty B!, Fairly OddBaby, The Penguins of Madagascar, 2008 Kids' Choice Awards, The Naked Brothers Band, and "SpongeBob SquarePants (Season 5)". Since then, The Penguins of Madagascar had been delayed at least twice in 2008, and saw a debut in March 2009, most likely due to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa being delayed to November 7, 2008. On November 28, 2008, Nickelodeon aired an episode from the series as a sneak peek. The Double DVD Pack of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa includes an early DVD of the show. Nickelodeon Debut (2009-2010) After some delays of the series to air, The Penguins of Madagascar is currently being broadcast for a Nickelodeon. The series is produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California. Though Making Fiends and Random! Cartoons were sent to Nicktoons, with a failure to premiere on Nickelodeon, the Penguins of Madagascar was still going be aired on Nickelodeon. Both Nickelodeon and DreamWorks Animation are planned on a 26 episode season. The Penguins of Madagascar aired after the 2009 Kids' Choice Awards on March 28, 2009 at 9:30pm ET/PT. It ended on December 19, 2015. Reception The series received mixed reviews from critics and fans of the movies. While it has been praised for creativity, it was criticized by many fans of the franchise for not capturing the feel of the movies, having cheap animation, boring stories and for rewriting and flanderizing the characters personalities (especially Julien). References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0892700/ The Penguins of Madagascar] at the Internet Movie Database. * *Penguins of Madagascar Preview on Kidzworld.com *Penguins/Madagascar Wikia de:Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (Serie) nl:De Pinguins van Madagascar ru:Пингвины Мадагаскара Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:Comedy Category:CGI shows Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:Shows with wikis Category:2000s premieres Category:2010s endings Category:Non-canon